dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Heiwa no senshi Novuranger
Heiwa no senshi Novuanger is the Nineteenth Dream Sentai or The Fourth Dream Sentai of the Tardis17 Returns Era. Plot This series takes place on Academia Island, which is both a location and a school for scientists. One day, Academia's three finest students, Kevin, Riley and Gavin felt their talents were being wasted at Academia and left. They accepted a position in the evil organization ElecDroids. On the night of their departure, their former classmates Axel Amamiya, Jon Ohara, Megan Misaki, Tim Yano, and Melody Aikawa saw them leaving on a space ship. When asked where they were going, Kevin drew a gun on the five, killing Tim and Melody. Prior to the pair's deaths, Tim and Melody were working alongside Axel, Jon, and Megan in creating a suit strong enough for space exploration. They had made substantial progress on the night that they were murdered. One of the professors at the school, Professor Amamiya, pitched in to help them complete their original ambitions. Hoshi was also worried that ElecDroids would begin attacking people, and thus helped out to prepare against a future assault. Two years later, Academia launched a shuttle for space exploration. However, a mysterious ship appears and downs the shuttle; Axel, Jon and Megan are among the few survivors. They discover that Kevin, Riley and Gavin were responsible for the destruction of the shuttle. As a result, Axel, Jon, and Megan took up the powers of the original project, becoming Novuranger to battle against their former classmates and ElecDroids. Later in the series, they are joined by Tom and Jun, the younger brothers of the late Tim and Melody. They then meet some Johnny ClearWood, who was also one students from the school for scientists. Characters Novurangers Other Allies *Doctor Amamiya *Colon *Tim Yano *Melody Aikawa *All Dream Sentai *Hariken Sentai Kazeranger *Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger Ranger-kun Plushies *Nova-kun Dolls **Novu Falcon-kun **Novu Lion-kun **Novu Dolphin-chan **Novu Bison-kun **Novu Sai-kun **Novu Wolf-kun **Novu Tiger-kun Armed Brain Army ElecDroids *Great Professor Zap *Kevin / Doctor Kimono / Beauty Beast Kim / Fear Beast Kim *Riley / Doctor Mazing / Machine Maze / Robo Maze *Gavin / Doctor Obular *Brain Beasts *Chimers Arsenal *Twin Novu Brace *Novu Blaster *Triple Novu Bazooka **Nova Saber **Nova Bazooka **Nova Arrow *Nova Sword *Nova Punch *Nova Rod *Nova Cutters *Motion Nova Buster *Motor Machines **Motor Falcon **Motor Lion **Motor Dolphin *Nova Cougar Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha *Novu Carrier ➲ **Novu Drone ➲ ***Super Novarobo ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Novarobo ◆◆◆ *****Nova Jet Falcon ◆ *****Nova Land Lion ◆ *****Nova Aqua Dolphin ◆ ****Nova Boxer ◆◆ *****Nova Bison Liner ◆ *****Nova Sai Fire ◆ ****Wolf Boxer ◆◆◆ *****Nova Bison Liner *****Nova Sai Fire *****Nova Wolf Episodes #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Songs *Opening: *Ending: *Mecha Theme (NovaRobo): *Mecha Theme (Nova Boxer): Notes *LIVEMAN!